List of wonders in Civ2
Wonders in Civilization II are divided into groups according to epoch. Wonders of The Ancient World Wonders of The Renaissance Wonders of The Industrial World Wonders of the Modern World Wonders of the World and gameplay All Wonders of the World have their own prerequisite technology in order to be able to construct them (e.g. Map Making for the Lighthouse, Bronze Working for the Colossus, and Pottery for the Hanging Gardens). Certain technologies also cause the expiration of a particular Wonder's benefits (e.g. Magnetism, Flight and Railroad for the three Wonders mentioned above, respectively). Most Wonders have technologies that make them expire, but there are some that never expire. Wonders of the World can be categorized into those that affect happiness, cities and buildings, units and movement, technology, diplomacy and finally economics. Wonders can also be city-specific, continent-specific, or civilization-specific. City-specific Wonders only affect the city in which it was built (such as the Colossus, which grants an extra trade arrow in utilized squares of that city's radius). Continent-specific wonders only affect cities on the same continent in which it was built (such as J. S. Bach's Cathedral and Hoover Dam). Civilization-specific Wonders affect the entire empire that controls it (such as the Hanging Gardens, which grants +1 happiness in all cities of the same civilization). When a civilization-specific Wonder does not expire, its effects can dramatically affect gameplay. For example, building (or capturing) Michelangelo's Chapel immediately puts a Cathedral in every city of the controlling civilization, greatly promoting happiness. Of course, this makes the cities that contain those Wonders all the more crucial to defend, since losing the city to conquest causes the benefits of that Wonder to be lost (and switch over to the capturing player if the city survives). Accordingly, certain Wonders have a 'must' status in certain types of games or for certain types of players. For example, the Pyramids (+50% retention of food surplus after city growth), Michelangelo's Chapel (Cathedral in every city), J.S. Bach's Cathedral (free additional temple) and Leonardo's Workshop (automatic unit upgrades - until the development of the Automobile) are valuable for expanding empires and/or gameplay at the more difficult levels. Additionally, warmongering empires will also seek to build the Great Wall and Sun Tzu's War Academy. Alternatively, one can temporarily cripple a rival civilization by causing their Wonder of the World to expire, such as when any player learns Metallurgy causing the Great Wall to expire (and the free city-walls in each of the controlling player's cities suddenly disappear). Videos File:Civilization 2 Wonder The Oracle|This video is The Oracle. In PSOne this video shows when owner finish building. File:Civilization 2 Wonder The Great Library|This video is The Great Library. In PSOne this video shows when you finish building File:Civilization 2 Wonder Copernicus' Observatory|This video is Copernicus' Observatory . In PSOne this video shows when you finish building File:Civilization 2 Wonder King Richard's Crusade|This video is King Richard's Crusade . In PSOne this video shows when you finish building File:Civilization 2 Wonder Isaac Newton's College|This video is Issac Newton's College. In PSOne this video shows when you finish building File:Civilization 2 Wonder Darwin's Voyage|This video is Darwin's Voyage. In PSOne this video shows when you finish building File:Civilization 2 Wonder United Nations|This video is United Nations. In PSOne this video shows when you finish building File:Civilization 2 Wonder Hoover Dam|This video is Hoover Dam. In Psone This Video Shows When You Finish Building Category:Civilization II Category:Wonders (Civ2) Wonders Category:Wonder lists